Nostalgia
by Damae
Summary: Frecuentemente iba a aquél bar para verla solamente a ella, viéndola montarla en su bicicleta; y sentía cierta nostalgia cada vez que la observaba, fumándose él un cigarrillo y preguntándose si algún día podría conocerla a pesar de la cierta familiaridad que experimentaba con ella. [Mimato para IzzieBlake, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños y Año Nuevo a L@s Mimatistas también!]


¡Buenas, lectores/as! Sé que debería seguir con los fics, prometo que lo haré. Sino, que me parta un rayo -se cubre- Pero esta vez tengo algo especial, un regalo para IzzieBlake que acaba de cumplir el 31/12; ¡feliz cumpleaños, linda! Ojalá que te guste este pequeño regalo, si lo hubiera sabido te lo tenía ayer y no hoy en 1º de Enero, pero bueno, es sólo un día de retraso, por suerte.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span><em>Nostalgia<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando se había divorciado de Sora luego de tantos años en pareja volvió a sentirse como en sus once años. Y pensó que era el fin, si había perdido a la mujer que más lo comprendía, ¿qué más podría esperar? Nada, sólo estuvieron casados dos años y todo se fue al caño, todo porque él quiso hacer lo que más quería. Viajar, lejos.<p>

Ser astronauta, un deseo que siempre guardó para sí por temor a que lo vieran con malos ojos, como si fuese una locura. Y, ahora, la única persona que creyó que lo entendería se puso en su contra.

Suspiró cansando, a sus veinticinco años y ya divorciado de su primera esposa, no podría sentirse peor en aquél momento.

Y como siempre hacía (y su ahora ex mujer siempre le criticó) prendió un cigarrillo y miró hacia la ventana de aquél pequeño y humilde bar donde siempre iba.

Llovía, últimamente estaba lloviendo demasiado.

Recargó su mejilla en su mano y su codo en la pequeña mesa, dejando su té negro enfriarse.

Tan sólo se quedó unos minutos más y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, apenas y había tomado algo del té, sólo lo compraba para poder sentarse en la parte de los fumadores y a mirar por la ventana donde había una bella casa blanca, diferente a los departamentos que había en Japón. Parecía un pequeño castillo blanco con un hermoso jardín, pero no era sólo eso lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Era la bella mujer que siempre salía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, en bicicleta y aprovechando que había dejado de llover. El casco no le permitía ver su cabello pero podía ver su rostro blanco, ligeramente rosáceo.

Y sus ojos, ¿acaso el color castaño se le había hecho más hermoso en unos ojos? Eran tan brillantes, los ojos más brillantes que había visto.

Ella era quizá la única parte que no le hacía sufrir tanto el divorcio con su mujer, después de todo, ¿cómo podía siempre estar ahí para verla estando casado? Era casi una infidelidad. Además, había algo que se le hacía muy familiar en ella.

Pero ya nada lo ataba a Sora, sin embargo, jamás se animó a acercarse a ella. Porque muchas veces la vio besarse con un joven rubio, así que aún más desistió.

Aunque hace semanas que no lo veía y ella lucía más apagada. Lo sabía muy bien porque le había sucedido a fin de cuentas.

Se puso su chaqueta y salió del local a paso lento, ya no iba en moto, esa faceta de chico malo había quedado atrás, ahora su auto estaba en el mecánico y debía ir caminando, mas no le disgustaba. Le agradaba caminar y de paso acomodar sus pensamientos.

—¡Ay no! ¡Soy tan tonta!

De pronto una voz femenina se hizo oír, algo aguda para su gusto, levantó la vista y la vio. Aquella mujer que no dejaba de observar. Tirada en el suelo y acomodando sus objetos personales, un celular, dos libros, una pequeña bolsa, un cargador de teléfono entre otras cosas. Motivado, se acercó a ella, ayudándola a recoger algunos de los objetos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No te molestes! —le dijo ella, pero él le sonrió entregándole los que faltaba. Ella sorprendida al comienzo le sonrió, con cierta timidez. —Gracias.

—No es nada —dijo solamente, y no sabía que más decirle. No era la manera en que se imaginaba que se presentaría a la muchacha.

—¡Lo es! Soy nueva aquí y hasta ahora no me habían ayudado tanto —abrazó su mochila contra su pecho.

Yamato Ishida esta vez se quedó observando los rasgos de la mujer, examinándola mejor ahora que la tenía cerca, en ese momento llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta y unos mechones sueltos, sus cabellos eran de un castaño bien claro, casi como el color de la miel, igual que sus ojos.

—...Si, este barrio no es muy conocido por su amistosa gente —dijo él, un tanto sarcástico, la chica sólo le sonrió un poco.

—Lo sé, pero me gustó tanto esta casa que decidí comprarla —ella movió un poco la cabeza para mirar su hogar.

—¿Vives sola? —ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Sí, había vuelto de Nueva York hace semanas pero quise volver de nuevo a mi ciudad natal, supongo que me golpeó la nostalgia —ella rió un poco, era una risa extraña, entre diversión y tristeza.

_Nostalgia_. Ella le daba nostalgia, pero, ¿por qué?

—Ahora debo irme; ¡que llegaré tarde! —ella suspiró, tomando la bicicleta doméstica que se le había caído antes, de colores rosados claros. Muchas veces la vio montada en ella, especialmente si usaba largas faldas para evitar "accidentes". —¿Tú debes irte? Si quieres te llevo —dijo ella, en una mezcla de diversión y sarcasmo.

—Sería divertido —dijo bromeando, metiendo sus manos en sus pantalones. —¿Dónde vas?

—No muy lejos —dijo la mujer solamente, sonriéndole.

—Creí que estabas apurada.

—Hay cosas que pueden esperar —ella le guiñó un ojo, coqueta.

—Me convenciste.

Si en otro momento le hubiesen dicho que se subiría al asiento trasero de una bicicleta rosa, seguramente se hubiese reído o hubiese maldecido a la persona que le dijo eso, dependiendo de su humor, dependiendo del antes y después.

Sus manos se adueñaron de la pequeña cintura de la mujer y comenzaron a andar, al principio costó un poco debido a su propio peso pero luego el viaje fue ligero, liberador y agradable. Como cuando él era más joven y andaba en su moto, ahora acompañado por la agradable voz de la fémina de largos cabellos castaños.

Ligeras gotas caían sobre ellos, pero no le importó, era agradable el toque grisáceo del cielo y el paisaje, y cómo ella podía darle más colores a ese panorama con su risa, su bicicleta colorida y cómo lo hacía sentir, como si hubiese regresado al tiempo.

Cuando llegaron hacia el edificio de la joven, ambos bajaron, a pocas calles él había llegado a su destino.

—Fue agradable estar contigo —le dijo sincera, quitándose el casco que usaba y dejándolo en la cesta, luego se soltó el cabello y él abrió los ojos.

Ese movimiento al soltar el cabello, de nuevo le era familiar.

—Lo, lo mismo digo —tosió un poco, algo sonrojado y sonriéndole. —No he escuchado tu nombre... —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡Oh, es verdad yo...!

—¡Mimi, apúrate! ¡Que llegaremos tarde!

—¡Y-Ya voy! —dio media vuelta, viendo al rubio. —Nos veremos...en otro momento, supongo... —ella incluso pareció algo entristecida.

—En el bar frente a tu casa.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Suelo frecuentar el bar frente a tu casa, el té negro de ahí es bueno —mintió.

Ella rió.

—¡Tonto, estás mintiendo! —le sonrió. —Entonces, te veré luego...

Dejó que se alejara, él metió las manos en sus bolsillos viendo cómo se iba al edificio, preguntándose qué hacía.

¿Quién le diría que se reencontraría con la princesa Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Y quién le iba a creer que había cambiado y de igual forma sentía que seguía siendo ella?

Quizás...la nostalgia no era tan malo como siempre había creído.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Hacía mucho que quería escribir un Mimato más light, y aproveché. Pensaba hacer algo más dramático, pero drama en un sólo cap no me convencía con las ideas de drama que tengo en mi mente, no iba a satisfacerme, además la nostalgia es un sentimiento que veo presente en Yamato (yo misma lo soy).

¡Ojalá que te guste, Izzie! Prometí y cumplí tan rápido como nunca pensé, lo dedico también a quienes les guste el Mimato y está extrañando ver fics de esta pareja (hay que revivir al fandom ahora que parece que habrá Sorato en Digimon Adventure Tri). ¡Escriban, sean y háganos felices!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
